


Precious Metal

by PhD_ChefBoyardee



Category: Itsuwaribito Utsuho
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Hiruko also is there kindof, M/M, Seppuku, Suggestive Themes, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, big ol spoilers for v 21, but like the vague kind that are there for like a paragraph because we got angst to attend to, but not by name lol, but not in the homestuck way :(, corpse smooching, if you read the manga yall know who was present, im sorry ill see myself out, implied utsuho and the gang, look gin and kin were kinda gay and no one can convince me otherwise, mentions of uzume, more like the shirogaGAYS, the murder boyfriends, the shiroganes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhD_ChefBoyardee/pseuds/PhD_ChefBoyardee
Summary: Kin’s hair hangs limp over his face, stringy with sweat and blood as he stares at Gin’s limp, lifeless form.“Gin...?”Kin knows death well.----basically, here's how i think it went yeet go be sad
Relationships: Kagyu & Gin Hobaku, Kagyu & Kin, Kin/Gin Hobaku
Kudos: 3





	1. Kin

**Author's Note:**

> Kin POV  
> chapter 1 mostly covers canon events but with me filling in the blanks and adding stuff that i say was subtext but someone probably thinks im full of shit lol.  
> chapters 2 and 3 are (almost) completely canon divergent with like 1 reference to a canon event and some stuff that was highkey implied and probably no one thinks im full of shit when i say that but i could be wrong who knows. just let me write my self indulgent fic in peace

In a fight, the difference between victory and defeat is never more than a moment. Kin has seen it time and time again, where a moment's hesitation let his sword find its mark, and his victim’s blood flow. But it is in this fight that a moment of distraction, a split second where Kin’s focus shifts from his opponent to a premonition. Gin-

The stranger’s foot collides with Kin’s face leaving him dizzy. He glares up at his opponent and, head still throbbing, Kin walks away from a fight for the first time in his life. Kin expects the man to follow him, or try and stop him, but it seems that defeating Kin was never his mission. Wise of him.

Kin remains untailed as he stumbles his way to the building where Gin should be dealing with the bandits. He just needs to check...

He reaches the doorway and-

Kin’s hair hangs limp over his face, stringy with sweat and blood as he stares at Gin’s limp, lifeless form.

“Gin...?”

Kin knows death well.

For a moment Kin loses himself in memories of Gin. Gin and his antics. Gin and his laughter. Gin had laughed so easily. He was the only one who ever laughed at Kin’s jokes. Or perhaps he was the only one who realized Kin was joking. Gin’s eyes shone and he smiled so warmly on those occasions. Kin truly believed those smiles to be genuine. For years they shared everything- warmth, a bed. Images of countless nights spent holed up together in their quarters, with Gin’s lying lips pressed against Kin’s throat flash before his eyes. A promise...

_“I won’t die unless you kill me. But you won't win”_

Kin had bet his life on those words being true.

But what are words coming from the lips of an itsuwaribito? Worthless. Not to be trusted. Kin knows this, he’s witnessed it thousands of times. And yet...

“He lied...”

His sword slips from his trembling fingers and clatters to the floor. He stumbles forward to scoop Gin’s corpse into his arms. Gin’s body feels far too light. Weak, even. Feeble. It makes Kin sick.

“It’s over. You win” Kin’s attempt at sounding composed comes out too hollow and broken. He can't bring himself to care. He leaves the house behind and doesn't look back. There are things to attend to.


	2. Kagyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagyu POV.  
> im sad. so is he. so is everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's for you, faintwalker :3

Kagyu groans and sits up in the grass, wiping his face with his sleeve. A blurred figure approaches. Kagyu blinks away the exhaustion enough to make out who it is and his heart drops.

_No, Gin? No..._

Kagyu’s skin prickles and he struggles to find words. Kin is silent as he passes by, Gin’s limp body cradled in his arms. Kagyu opens his mouth to speak, say something but Kin’s cold eyes challenge him and he folds.

The emptiness grows inside him and gnaws at his ribs from the inside. He tries and fails to piece together how. Impossible. It should have been impossible. And where was the blood? Surely there has to be another explanation...? But Kin’s face had told him no such explanation exists. Gin is-

Kagyu stays kneeling on the grass for a long time trying to wrap his mind around this- this development. Minutes turn to hours and day turns to dusk. Still, nothing about the situation makes sense. But it’s over, that much is certain. There is little left for Kagyu. No one to serve.

Eventually, Kagyu stands and lets out a long and shaky sigh. His thoughts drift to the guy from Ashihara who must be in pretty bad shape, if he survived at all. Maybe he can make himself useful one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kagyu was only there for a few hundred words and managed to be the biggest sub i've ever written


	3. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so this one has all the stuff its rated M for. please proceed with caution, take care of your mental health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to @faintwalker for betaing this chapter

Kin kneels and carefully lays Gin’s body on the ground in front of him. Some of Gin’s hair has fallen into his face. Kin’s eyes sting as he gently brushes it aside. Hands now free, he withdraws from his sleeve a bottle of sake and two small cups he had brought along for after the battle. For celebration... with Gin. Kin sighs, opens the bottle and pours a little into each cup, then nudges the far one closer to Gin.

Kin chuckles weakly and downs his shot in one go. Plausible deniability for his watering eyes, not that anyone’s watching. Right now, Kin is more alone than he’s been in years. He trails his fingers across Gin’s cheek, down to his lips. They’re cool to the touch. Kin grits his teeth and pours himself another shot.

Kin sips this one slowly, savoring the way the alcohol scratches at the back of his throat, then leans down and presses his forehead to Gin’s. The shock of the temperature difference is even more pronounced like this, and when Kin blinks a tear falls onto Gin’s lashes and rolls down his cheek.

_How poetic._ Kin fumes, his jaw clenches too hard and his teeth scrape against one another. His head pounds in protest. He finishes another shot and, careful not to knock over Gin’s cup, presses his lips to Gin’s. He tries not to think about the lack of their usual warmth and responsiveness. He drags his lips up to Gin’s forehead, bushing Gin’s nose with his own on the way. Somehow that makes everything worse. Gin should be teasing him about it right now, not-

Kin sits back up and puts down his cup. His hand wanders to his side and finds the knife he obtained shortly after making his pact with Gin. He unsheathes it.

Kin brings his blade to the fabric of his kimono about a half-shaku above his navel. The tip catches on some of the threads with a slight snapping sound. He takes a deep breath and the cold metal pierces the fabric and stings his expanded stomach. His eyes drift to Gin’s face, his eyes are closed and his jaw slack. Still beautiful, even in death. Almost peaceful. Almost.

Kin presses the blade through his flesh from right to left. Deep, into his stomach, and then back up towards his sternum. Searing pain flares from the wound and blood and bile coat Kin’s hands and the hilt of his blade and stain his front. He coughs and blood wells in his throat and spills from his mouth. Dizziness washes over him as the blood flows down his arms. His eyes lose focus and his vision blurs with tears but he still reaches out his shaking hands to pour another shot of sake and bring it to his bloodstained lips. The alcohol burns his throat, and a few seconds later fresh fire sears through the cut he made. Blood runs more quickly over the blade and dribbles from the hilt onto the earth in front of him.

Kin reaches for Gin’s limp hand, even colder now against his own blood. He leans over towards Gin and the blade digs deeper, causing Kin to sputter and choke. He falls sideways onto Gin’s stomach, still grasping Gin’s hand, and clumsily brings it to his lips, smearing it with blood. Gin’s skin doesn't seem so cold this time. Kin manages to intertwine his trembling fingers with Gin’s, even as the edges of his vision go dark. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kin is aware of a gurgling sound coming from his own body, but he pays it no mind. His blinking slows to a halt and all that is left is his cheek against Gin’s stomach. Until there’s not even that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof okay this was kinda hard to write but I hope you enjoy it! these 2 made me so sad i was not expecting to love them so much but here I am having too many feelings about them at 1 in the morning.


End file.
